Tenya Iida
|romaji = Iida Ten'ya |alias = (initial temporary hero name) (final permanent hero name) |epithet = |birthday = August 22 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Male |height = 179 cm (5'10½") |hair = Dark Blue |eye = Red (manga) Blue (anime) |bloodtype = A |quirk = Engine |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Unnamed Parents Tensei Iida (Older Brother) Unnamed Grandparents |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 3 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Close Combat }} |Īda Ten'ya}}, also known as , is the class representative of Class 1-A at U.A. High School, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. Appearance Tenya is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Because of his Quirk he possesses calves which are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one. His hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chestplate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wears a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wears silver knee-high boots with gold accessories, which are specialized for his Quirk, and around his torso he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band, although these only serve as decoration. His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him. Gallery Chapter 12.png|Tenya's manga profile. Tenya Iida Full Body Hero Costume.png|Tenya's full hero costume (with helmet). Tenya_Iida_movie_profile.png|Tenya in a formal suit. Tenya_Iida_One's_Justice_Design.png|Tenya in My Hero One's Justice. Tenya as a child.png|Tenya as a child. Personality Tenya may look severe, but he's actually a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent, sophisticated, disciplined, strict and noble person. He tends to take everything very seriously, and because of this, he has a habit of jumping to conclusions, then enthusiastically speaking or acting based on said conclusions. For example, after assuming that Izuku Midoriya had figured out the true nature of the U.A. Entrance Exam, Tenya acknowledged him as a worthy peer and has since held him in high esteem. All this enthusiasm leads Tenya to be hyperactive and intense, having some involuntary body tics such as moving his arms around in strange patterns and sometimes twitching his own body uncontrollably. Tenya is extremely dedicated to his studies and is always eager to learn new things. As Class 1-A's representative, Tenya is obsessed with organization and discipline, expecting his classmates to follow suit, which more often than not annoys them. At the same time, Tenya takes personal responsibility for the safety of his classmates, considering it his duty as class representative to protect and keep them away from dangerous situations. Tenya is very humble, willing to admit to his mistakes, apologize for rude behavior and improve himself in areas he is lacking. This became clear when Tenya admitted that seeking vengeance against Stain was not the way a real Hero should act, and when he decided to leave his damaged left hand unhealed as a reminder of his recklessness and also as a motivation to pursue true heroism. Tenya values honor and fair play and will become angered if it turns out that he is being manipulated. Being part of the highly-esteemed Iida Family, Tenya is proud of his lineage, and works hard to meet the expectations put on him. Tenya admires his older brother, Tensei Iida (also known as the Turbo Hero: Ingenium), and wants to become a hero similar to him. His bond with his brother is so strong that after Tensei was severely injured by Stain, Tenya sought to avenge him by trying to hunt and dispose of Stain himself, breaking several rules of Hero work in the process, which otherwise would be extremely uncharacteristic of him. Having inherited the alias of Ingenium, Tenya now works hard to be able to uphold his brother's Hero name as well as the reputation of the Iida Family. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tenya has repeatedly shown that he is a highly formidable combatant. His skills earned him 4th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, 6th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the second highest amount of villain points, and 4th place at the U.A. Sports Festival, although he qualified for 3rd place if he had stayed for the closing ceremony. Thanks to his Quirk, Tenya has been revered as one of the fastest students in Class 1-A, and he uses his increased speed to supplement his fighting style which involves powerful, high-speed kicks that can even crush metal. Using his incredible speed and quick reflexes, Tenya was able to defeat Ibara Shiozaki, one of the most formidable students in Class 1-B, and nearly defeat Shoto Todoroki, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, but the latter blindsided Tenya by freezing his mufflers before encasing Tenya in ice. Shoto and Izuku, two of the most powerful students in their class, have both commented on Tenya's superior speed, and while Izuku has trained himself to keep up with Tenya, Shoto is unable to keep up with all of Tenya's high-speed movements. 220px|thumb|left|Tenya, after regaining his conviction, is capable of holding his own against the [[Chizome Akaguro|Hero Killer: Stain.]] When facing the Hero Killer: Stain, a powerful S-Rank villain who bested many pro heroes, which included Tenya's brother, Tensei, Tenya himself was so fueled vengeance, he was almost killed by the Hero Killer. But after Izuku and Shoto arrived to help, Tenya discarded his desire for vengeance, and was able to hold his own against Stain while working alongside his two classmates. During the said bout, Tenya, with Shoto's help, was able to tap into a new Super Move, "Recipro Extend", in order to help successfully immobilize Stain. Following his run-in with the Hero Killer, Tenya is recognized as one of stronger students of Class 1-A, as noted by Pixie-Bob. During the Joint Training Battle, Tenya, using the advice given to him by his older brother, was able to increase his speed to the point where he is much faster than Gran Torino, who’s revered as the fastest hero in the world. With his new speed combined with his fighting style, Tenya was able to overwhelm Juzo Honenuki, a recommended student, and force him into retreating. Keen Intellect: Tenya was ranked 2nd place in the mid-terms, proving his tremendous academic prowess. He was able to discern that there were parameters of the U.A. Entrance Exam that he was unaware of. Tenya also has strategic and tactical abilities. When facing the Hero Killer: Stain, Tenya recalled how Shoto had frozen his mufflers during their battle at the U.A. Sports Festival, and used it as a battle tactic to increase his speed even further in order to blindside Stain. When he was paired with Mashirao Ojiro to battle Power Loader in the Final Exams, Tenya came up with a strategy that involved carrying Mashirao on his back and using "Recipro Burst" in order to swiftly evade the traps Power Loader had set. When it seemed that the Pro Hero was about to defeat them, Tenya quickly thought of another plan, in which Mashirao wrapped his tail around Tenya’s leg, and Tenya himself used "Recipro Extend" to fling Mashirao to the escape gate, while the latter parried Power Loader's attack, quickly securing victory for the young heroes. *'Leadership Skills': Tenya is a strong leader, as shown when he was able to calm his panicked peers during an evacuation that was turning into a stampede. Tenya became President of Class 1-A after Izuku resigned and gave the position to him, thinking that he was better suited to the job. Quirk : Tenya's Quirk manifests in the form of engines in his calves, giving him super speed. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between at least First, Second, or Third Gear (more are implied) depending on the situation. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly. Tenya also needs to pay attention to drink enough orange juice, as it serves as fuel for his engines. As part of his training, Tenya engaged in hardcore, long distance running to increase his leg strength and stamina, so that he can run faster for longer periods of time. Some time before the Joint Training Arc his older brother Tensei told him about a secret family method regarding their Quirk. This prompted Tenya to remove the mufflers from his legs in order to grow new ones to withstand his training. This exhibits his capacity for pain and his perseverance. His Recipro now lasts for 10 minutes, as opposed to ten seconds. However, he becomes so fast that he cannot control himself. Super Moves * : This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time afterward. Even Shoto could not fully evade Recipro Burst and admits that he expected no less of its incredible speed. * : After Tenya manages to cool down the negative effects of Recipro Burst, he regains even more acceleration than before. ** : After removing his mufflers and allowing new ones to grow in their place, Tenya became able to accelerate his Quirk and greatly enhance his speed for 10 minutes. The speed this Super Move grants is faster than Recipro Burst and Recipro Extend, rivaling even Jet. Stats Ultra Archive= |-| Ultra Analysis= Equipment *'Hero Costume': Tenya's hero costume is an armored suit that supposedly decreases wind resistance but is actually mostly for decoration. Contrary to the appearance, his armor is lightweight. * : The boots contain cooling devices and other mechanisms that augment the performance of his engines. As a result, his running distance is greatly extended. * : The helmet reduces wind resistance. * : The muffler is for decoration. Battles & Events Trivia *Tenya's name comes from , the Japanese name for Skanda, the Mahayana protector of Buddhist temples. Idaten is famous for being a fast runner, and is often used as a symbol of a person who is able to run fast. is a final exclamatory particle. *Tenya had two known preliminary designs. The first one was noticeably older and hardly resembled the current Tenya. The second one, in contrast, was extremely similar to current Tenya, albeit this design was much slimmer and not as tall or muscular. **In regards to his hero costume, Tenya was extremely different from his final and current design. Most notably, the original concept featured a helmet with the shape of a dinosaur head. *Tenya's U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 4 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 6th during the Entrance Exam. **Ranked 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 2nd in Class 1-A's grades. **Ranked 4th during the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. If he had stayed for the closing ceremony, Tenya would have received 3rd place alongside Fumikage Tokoyami. *Tenya's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Ranked 8th in both the 1st and 2nd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 5th in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 9th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Tenya likes to study. *Tenya's favorite food is beef stew. *Tenya's Hero name "Ingenium" might draw inspiration from the . *Tenya's English voice actor, J. Michael Tatum, is engaged to Sir Nighteye's English voice actor, Brandon McInnis. Quotes *(To himself, in regards to Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Tensei Iida) ''"I'm a novice. I can't measure up to their standards! Be that as it may... I have to stand up! Never again! Never again will they... or my brother... leave me behind in the dust!" References Site Navigation es:Tenya Iida fr:Tenya Iida it:Tenya Iida pl:Tenya Iida pt-br:Tenya Iida ru:Тенья Иида de:Tenya Iida Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Iida Family Category:Mutants Category:Battle Trial Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Manual's Agency Employees Category:Class Representatives Category:Hero Interns